


Beneath Your Tongue

by Synnerxx



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Older Characters, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: A quiet moment for John turns into something more for Fin.





	Beneath Your Tongue

John is stretched out on his couch, enjoying a rare day off when Fin comes into the apartment. John doesn't move, almost asleep in the afternoon sun as it shines through the window. Fin kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. 

John has one arm tucked behind his head and the other one is resting on his chest, glasses laid on the coffee table in front of him. Did he really expect Fin to resist such a temptation? Fin grins to himself and stands over John for a moment, waiting to see if he'll notice. He doesn't stir. 

Fin gently lowers himself down on top of John, pressing his mouth against John's, kissing him hard. John makes a startled noise, eyes blinking open, arm moving out from behind his head. Fin catches his wrist and pins to the arm of the couch, continuing to kiss him. 

John, knowing who's on him now, gives into the kiss, kissing back just as deeply. He makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat when Fin pulls back slightly. 

"Thought you were in court today?" John asks, looking up at Fin.

"Let out early. Figured you'd be napping on your day off and not being productive." Fin smirks.

"I've had a very busy day converting oxygen to carbon dioxide, thank you very much." John matches Fin's smirk. 

"I can see that." Fin leans down again and kisses John roughly. 

"You're in a mood. What brought this on?" John asks when Fin breaks the kiss.

"Seeing you all laid out on the couch like that. You expect me to resist that?" Fin nips at John's neck, making him tip his back.

"Good point." John rocks his hips up a little, grinning when he feels how aroused Fin is getting.

Fin holds John's wrists down a little harder, grinding down onto John's hips, making the other man moan and arch into Fin. 

John pants, lips flushed and kiss swollen, drawing Fin's attention as he drags a thumb across John's bottom lip. John teasingly licks the pad of Fin's thumb, smirking wickedly up at him.

Fin groans at the sight and presses down harder against John, rolling his hips as John rocks upwards. Fin can't resist anymore and leans back down to steal another hungry kiss from John. 

"We should, ah, take this to the bedroom." John murmurs in between the biting little kisses that Fin is giving him.

"Hmm, in a minute." Fin hums, moving down to suck at John's neck.

"Don't leave a mark." John protests, arching up against him.

Fin ignores him, of course, and continues sucking. It'll be a nice bruise tomorrow, he's sure. All he can focus on is the heat burning between them and getting John out of his clothes. 

"Fin, bedroom. This couch isn't big enough." John pants out. 

"Okay, okay." Fin manages to detach himself from John and pull him off the couch, walking them into the bedroom.


End file.
